


Choose

by Koutarou_Bokuto2021



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou_Bokuto2021/pseuds/Koutarou_Bokuto2021
Summary: Iwaizumi felt his heart shatter. He made Oikawa feel terrible and he hated himself for that. Iwaizumi took a step towards Oikawa opening his mouth to say something but Matheus beat him to it. “I love you Oikawa....I know he’s known you sense you were kids but....please let me show you, your worth.” Matheus begged gently grabbing Oikawa face.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	Choose

Oikawa went to Brazil after graduating. He didn’t want to leave Iwaizumi however, He is glad he took his boyfriend's advice. If He hadn’t then he wouldn’t be an amazing well-known team in Brazil. Oikawa does talk to his old team a lot. They FaceTime chat whenever they can. Which isn’t a lot. So Iwaizumi thought he should visit him. He wouldn’t say it out but, he does miss Oikawa. Iwaizumi was looking around and finally made it to the gym. Where Oikawa was with his teammates practicing. When Iwaizumi walked into the gym the first thing he saw that made his own blood boil was Oikawa and this guy. ‘What the hell....who is this guy?’ He crossed his arms staring at both of them. Oikawa was setting for the guy. The guy was obviously flirting. In Iwaizumi eyes Oikawa was flirting back. Oikawa finally noticed Iwaizumi. He gasped smiling from ear to ear. He ran towards Iwaizumi hugging him tightly. Iwaizumi slowly wrapped his arms around Oikawa waist. He was giving a death glare towards the guy. The guy was glaring back at Iwaizumi. The guy crossed his arms giving a fake smile. “Hey Tooru who is this?” He asked. Oikawa looked at him. “Oh right introductions. This is my boyfriend Iwachan~ and this is my great friend and teammate Matheus. He is the ace on the team.” Iwaizumi realized who this was. Oikawa talked about him constantly. “Oh your him, Oikawa talked a lot about you.” Iwaizumi told him. The guy smirked. “I wish I could say the same. I’ve made heard your name once or twice. Nothing to major.” The guy told Iwaizumi. Oikawa laughed awkwardly. “Alright guys come on let’s not tease each other. I’m take the day off to spend time with Iwaizumi. If that’s okay with you Matheus.” The guy nodded his head smiling at Oikawa gently rubbing his head. “Yes of course that’s okay. Just remember we have plans tonight. At the bar with the team.” Oikawa nodded his head. “Ahh yes of course I remembered don’t worry. I’ll text you later tonight.” Matheus nodded his head giving a look towards Iwaizumi before walking away. Oikawa was a ray of sunshine with his smile. “Iwachan, I missed you so much. How have-“ Oikawa didn’t even get to finished before Iwaizumi exploded with anger. “What the hell was that!?!? You barely talk about me!?!?” Iwaizumi was breathing heavily. Oikawa was in shock he rarely ever seen Iwaizumi mad. Oikawa cleared his throat trying to think of something to say. “I do talk about you. It’s just not as much as I use to. Do you talk about me with your friends everyday, every hour....every second. You are important to me. However this is my career. Who I have on my team. I can’t control however, I love my team just the way it is. Matheus is a great kind guy. Who is like a brother to me. I talk about Matheus a lot because he is apart of my team and my life.” Oikawa had finally snapped and even started crying. Iwazumi was fueled with anger. “So your telling me that the way he treats you, is him just being nice. He calls you by your first name. You aren’t even close like that. You only known him a couple of months. I’ve known you for years.” Oikawa scoffs tears falling down his face. “The difference between the both of you is that he shown me my worth. You barely respond to my text and calls. While he responds instantly with detailed messages. I like the way he makes me feel. You make me feel useless. You pick on me all the time pointing out all my flaws. If you don’t want this or me just say it, because what I want and what you want are two different things. I want marriage and a family. I know you don’t want that but I do.” Oikawa said sobbing. “I’m done with this with us. It was fun and good while it lasted. Iwaizumi.” For the first time in years Oikawa called Iwaizumi full name. Iwaizumi had realized how bad he has messed up by jumping to conclusions. “O-Oikawa wait...please don’t say things you don’t mean.” Oikawa sighed putting on a fake smile. “That’s the thing Iwaizumi. I do mean it. Goodbye Iwaizumi. “ Oikawa walked towards Iwaizumi kissing his cheek softly. As if it was truly a goodbye for the both of them. He turned around and left leaving a crying Iwaizumi behind. Iwaizumi hit the brick wall harshly punching it nonstop. He was pissed off and angry at the world. He didn’t know what he wanted. At least that’s what he thought. All he did know was that his world was falling apart. He was deeply in love with Oikawa and only him. Iwaizumi slowly slide down the brick wall. He ignored his bloody hands instead going back on his and Oikawa history together. He only treated Oikawa that was because he knew Oikawa could do better. He wasn’t perfect not like Oikawa. Oikawa was perfect in Iwaizumi eyes. Iwaizumi went walking down the street finally stopping at a park seeing two guys with a kid. The two guys were holding hands while playing with their kid. Iwaizumi felt envious of the family. He wanted to Ask the guys questions. He was afraid. He didn’t know what of but all he knew was that. He was afraid maybe of the unknown. Once he saw one of the guys leaves. He quickly follows after him. “I have a question for you. I know you don’t know me but.....I want to know something that....only you can answer please help me.” Iwaizumi begged bowing. The man raised an eyebrow in shock at the way Iwaizumi acted. “Ahem well then. Let’s go you have until I walk all the way to the ice cream shop. That should give you enough time to ask whatever you need to ask.” Iwaizumi nodded his head. “How did you know that you wanted this with the guy your with?” The guy was taken back by his question. He went straight to the point. “Well...I realized that I needed to be happy. My son knows what’s going on between the both of us. He supports it hundred percent. I realized I wanted to be in a place where, I am smothered by love because in the end if I hadn’t been. I’d most likely end up alone and miserable. That would have taught my son to act completely different from who he is today. What about you? What do you want?” The guy asked Iwaizumi. “I want Oikawa but he makes everything so difficult, he expects so much out of me.” The guy nods his head. “Do you think maybe that you expect so little out of him. From the way you talk about him. It seem like he wants something serious but you don’t. Am I correct?” The man asked lookin at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stood in shock at his words. “I- well.” The guy sighs softly paying for the ice cream. “What I am trying to say is that, perhaps you should see it from his point of view. That maybe he wants to have the perfect life with you. Yes kids are handfuls but they do light up your world. It makes the home a lot more happier. Marriage isn’t easy, you will fight and argue but once you stop fighting that’s when you know things are ending. At times you will have to be strong for your whole family when they can’t be which is gonna be hard. That’s the thing isn’t it. Life isn’t easy it never will be. However if you fight for what you want with that person you love. Then you’ll be able to take on anything you face.” Iwaizumi finally realized at what he saying he bowed towards the man saying a soft. “Thank you.” He called his pilot to not leave yet. Before running down the street towards the bar that Oikawa talked a lot about. When Iwaizumi walked into the bar the first thing he saw was. Oikawa and Matheus hugging each other tightly. It looked like Matheus was comforting Oikawa. Oikawa sniffled trying to wipe his tears away. Iwaizumi felt his heart shatter. He made Oikawa feel terrible and he hated himself for that. Iwaizumi took a step towards Oikawa opening his mouth to say something but Matheus beat him to it. “I love you Oikawa....I know he’s known you sense you were kids but....please let me show you, your worth.” Matheus begged gently grabbing Oikawa face. Oikawa pushed him away. “I’m not ready for a relationship. I just got out of one that I’ve been in sense way before high school. This hurts me. The first thing you wanna do is ask me out. All I want is your comfort not to be hit on by you.” Oikawa had enough of Matheus shenanigans. Iwaizumi stepped forward clearing his throat getting Oikawa and Matheus attention. “I know you don’t want to see me but can we please talk. Please let me take you somewhere. Somewhere only we know.” Iwaizumi begged he wasn’t leaving this relationship not without a fight. Oikawa sighed thinking about it. “Fine but after this you have to leave me alone for good.” Iwaizumi took a deep breath having a determine look on his face. “Okay.....deal.” Iwaizumi held the door open for Oikawa. He glared at Matheus before walking out of the bar. He grabbed Oikawa hand and started running down the street trying to make it in time. Once they made it in the airport. Oikawa was confused and in shock, everything was happening so fast. He had felt over whelmed. Iwaizumi and Oikawa finally made it onto  
the plane. That’s when Oikawa yelled. “Enough!!! What are you doing. I have an important game coming up.” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. “Let me have you tonight just one last time. I don’t mean it sexually. I mean it as friends sort of.” Oikawa huffed crossing his arms. He looks outside ignoring Iwaizumi. “Fine whatever just get me back home in time for tomorrow game.” Iwaizumi nodded his head. After a couple long hours they made it back to their hometown. Oikawa left the plane first quickly walking out of the airport. He was treating Iwaizumi like he once did to him. Oikawa wasn’t giving Iwaizumi the time of day. Iwaizumi finally caught up to him. “I’m sorry alright. I’m sorry that I fucked things up but please. Just spare me a few more minutes with you. If you want to leave after then.....I understand.” Oikawa sighed softly, he stared into Iwaizumi eyes. “Alright fine.... but after I’m leaving.” Iwaizumi nodded his head. He hoped he’d stay but Oikawa wasn’t gonna stay. He’d let him leave. He doesn’t want to force him to stay. Iwaizumi led Oikawa to the car opening the passenger side door for him. Oikawa go inside pulling out his phone texting his teammates. That he was out of town for the night. He looked outside watching the passing lights. Suddenly Oikawa sat straight up in his seat. He saw the old playground where they use to play volleyball together. His eyes started shinning with bright happiness, like the very first time they played volleyball together. The moment the car stopped Oikawa ran straight to the monkey bars. He started climbing all over them having fun. Iwaizumi watched him slowly smiling. Iwaizumi called Oikawa over holding a volleyball. “Hey Oikawa let’s play some volleyball.” Oikawa nodded in agreement. “Let’s play one last time.” Iwaizumi waited until Oikawa back was towards him, before he got on one knee and pulled out a Diamond ring. Oikawa has sent many pictures to Iwaizumi hinting to him. That’s the ring he wanted if he was ever to propose. Iwaizumi got on one knee in front of him. Oikawa watched the ball bounce away before turning around. “I tossed to you like old times and you didn-“ he cut himself off gasping at the site in front of him. Oikawa felt tears fill his eyes. Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “I’m sorry Oikawa.....I felt pissed that someone could steal you away. I’m sorry that I barely call you. I’m sorry I barely text. It hurts when we get off the phone because I know that I won’t.....I won’t be able to hold you close like I once did. I’m sorry I made you cry. I’m sorry that I’ve been treating you more coldly. I’m truly fucking sorry that I’ve been shitty towards you. Please give me one more chance. Please let me show your worth. Please......marry me.” Oikawa was a sobbing mess at this point. He quickly nodded his head. “Yes a hundred times yes. Iwachan.” Iwaizumi stood up and kissed his lips softly. Oikawa kissed back hugging him tightly. Iwaizumi got finished telling the story to the two little ones sleeping. One of them being a year older. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both got a surrogate a year apart. One being a girl the other one being a guy. The guy looked exactly like Iwaizumi but with Oikawa personality. While the girl looked like Oikawa with Iwaizumi personality. The little girl woke up for a second. “Daddy tell me about when you and papa decided to have us.” Iwaizumi smiled softly. “That’s a story for another time.” Oikawa said softly walking into the room. The little girl smiled nodding her head. “Okay papa good night I love the both of you.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi wished the daughter goodnight before leaving the room. They turn the light off on the way off on the way. Iwaizumi smiled down at Oikawa. He leaned over kissing his lips softly. “I love you dumbass.” Oikawa kissed back smiling. “I love you too asshole.”


End file.
